As used herein, peer to peer networks which are the subject of the present invention comprise multiple nodes, each node typically consisting both of file server and client which can send and receive data or information to or from a node to which such is connected.
In a peer to peer network each node is connected to other nodes over a communication medium such as the internet either directly or through some type of proxy. For example, when a search request is issued such originating node sends a search request to all of the nodes to which it is connected. (see FIG. 1) These nodes search their list of available files and if a match is found they send a response back with the location. However, a peer to peer proxy network typically consists of node A which is connected to a node B and node B is connected to a node C. (see FIG. 2) Node A is not connected to node C such that if node A issues a search request it will be forwarded to node B and Node B will search its available files and if a match is found it will send a response back to node A. Node B will then forward node A's request to node C and Node C will search its available files and if a match is found it will send a response back to node B. Node B will then forward this response to node A. FIG. 3 discloses a nonproxy loop network wherein each node is directly connected to another.
Some peer to peer networks utilize a leaf node/main node proxy topology (See FIG. 4) where some nodes are classified as main nodes and the remaining nodes are classified as leaf nodes. Leaf nodes can only connect to main nodes. Only main nodes can connect to other main nodes. When a leaf node issues a search request it sends the request to the main node that it is connected to. The main node then forwards the request to any other leaf nodes that are connected to it and also to any main nodes it is connected to. These main nodes forward the request to any leaf nodes that are connected to them.
In peer to peer networks, information searches are sent to the nodes to which they are connected and, in turn, each of those nodes send the information request to other nodes to which they are connected. The current peer to peer networks do not have a centralized search means as did the “older” networks, such as Napster and the like. Since most of the newer peer to peer networks lack centralization, it is difficult if not impossible to control the information content that is transmitted and received over the network. This is especially of concern with respect to the use of such networks to send specified information to and from requesters on the network where that information is either not available for such distribution or the material is of societal concern, especially to minors.
Various attempts have been made to discourage or disrupt such network transmissions and receptions. However, these attempts have not generally proven successful, especially in the “older” peer to peer networks. And, notwithstanding such attempts, the peer to peer networks have grown and the volume of either illegal or improper traffic has grown and has deprived many information owners of their property.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for monitoring peer to peer networks for selective information requests and to provide information in response to such requests. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for reducing the number of nodes on a peer to peer networks that receive the information requested. It is another object of the invention to provide a method for monitoring selective or preselected requests for information over a peer to peer network and to protect against unauthorized receipt of information requested. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for monitoring all or selective information transmitted or requested over peer to peer network to provide a record of such transmissions and requests by means inter alia client IP addresses. It is a further object of the invention to provide at least one pseudonode to reside on a peer to peer network.